Lost Girls With A New Life
by Eragon18
Summary: Faith and Isabella are lost and get found by Marcus and he decides to take both girls to his brothers to see what to do with them after he discovers the girls' powers they have. Into of all that Faith and Isabella are in for a new start of the lives with the supernatural world. (Please review my story) ( story on hold going to rewrite it)


Lost And Close To Hurt

A disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it, it's all owned by SM. I only own my idea and my own made up characters.

* * *

Prologue

In the beautiful city of Volterra which holds it's many secrets, there in a small abandoned house not far the Volterra Castle was one small, dark tan skin six year girl and the other small, light skin five year old girl hold onto each other for their dear lives.

Their names were Faith Cross and Isabella Swan, her parents and Faith's uncle and aunt were Charlie and Renee Swan who got savagely killed in front of them.

So happened they all took an evening stroll before bedtime for the girls, around their garden near the woods next to their old home. That's when an unknown rogue vampire appeared before them as he smelled the small amount of blood that Isabella had on her small left arm when she tapped on the ground getting stitched on herself by accident.

Her mother took her into her arms as she started to clean, banded her small cut and kiss it better, her father and cousin sit next to the two of them giving Isabella words of comfort so she can feel better.

That's when the vampire attacks them by surprise as he grab Renee who drop Isabella on the floor, Charlie told Faith to take Isabella and run away from them as he saw and run to the killer who bite and drank his wife in front of him.

It didn't take long that both girls were running and running not stopping to look back as their two important people were getting killed behind them.

Now it's been a few days since both girls ran away from the danger that hunt their minds, Faith kept Isabella sane and calm as best she could after what happen to her uncle and aunt.

They found the small abandoned house not long ago and decided to stay there for now until they were safe again, Isabella can't remember where Faith and she had lived because it was not long ago all four of them had moved to Italy.

Both girls were covered in old dry blood, mud, dirt and torn clothes, Faith and Isabella hold each other closer to stay warm as a cold air of wind blew around them.

Isabelle POV

I miss my Mama and Papa, but at less I had my big cousin and sort of sister Faith who watches over me as we stay in this scary small house.

We were left all alone now because of my Mami and Papi left us, I just wanted to go back home, but I didn't know where it was and either did Faith.

My Mama and Papa had been badly hurt by the nasty scary man who was killed and toured them in front of Faith and me as soon as My Papa told us to run away from them.

We had run as fast and far as we could with our little legs of ours, before finding the small abandoned house that smell very bad and looked very old to live in, so we could be safe from the killer.

The weather started to change and get worse by the day from the cold, I pulled the old blanket closer around us to keep warm.

I fell asleep next to Faith who stay wake make sure the scary man didn't find us or try to hurt us like my Mama and Papa, I awake by a shuffling noise next to the door not far from us and Faith pulled me closer into the shadows as we saw the scary man entered.

It's seen by our small movements end up making him turn to us to see us with his scary red eyes that were glaring at us " Ah, I found you two at last and now you two can't escape me now little girls".

"Please don't hurt us!" Faith said as she holds me tighter and I hide my face in her small chest.

"Oh no, I am going to enjoy this very much!" He said as soon he lunged at us.

* * *

Please go easy on me, it's only my first fan fiction story, but I like good or bad reviews on this. it helps me get better. Also if someone likes to be my beta and help out with this story i will be happy about it. Just pm if you like to be my beta.


End file.
